Paperino Paperotto
Paperino Paperotto (or simplified PP8) is a comic book series starring the life and childhood of Donald Duck and his friends in stories. The comics was originally in Italy published by Disney Italia. Created by Bruno Enna, Diego Fasano and Paola Mulazzi, Young Donald, lives in Quacktown, a country village on the outskirts of Duckburg located where there is the farm of Grandma Duck with the little goat Billy. This representation of childhood Donald is easily compatible with versions of other authors, in accordance with the genealogy of Don Rosa. Paperino Paperotto was voiced by Russi Taylor until 2019. Early development The stories appear initially in Topolino comic books (Mickey stories). Since its first appearance is the "Paperino Paperotto e il giorno più duro", designed by Alessandro Barbucci and published in Topolino No.2250 of January 12, 1999. Given the success of the short stories of the little Donald Duck in Topolino comics, it was decided to launch a series of comic books dedicated to him, the PP8 - Paperino Paperotto, published from May 2005 to June 2006. Characters *' Donald' the same characteristics of older Donald but less angry. It has a cheerful, carefree, funny and child characteristics, which can not be compared with any other Disney character. His adventures are focused on the absurd fantasies that the protagonist is built thanks to unlimited imagination. Country Life is a game that constantly changes from the schoolyard to the countryside to explore, without being aware of the surrounding reality. *'Louis Cromb' a duckling very thoughtful and introverted, who loves science and science fiction magazines. He's the best childhood friend of Donald Duck. *'Betty Lou' a girl very pampered and sophisticated duck, which is initially caused by Tom and Donald, but in the end, is accepted by the group. It is never atletica and is full of frills. *'Tom Lovett' It is the neighbor of Donald Duck (Grandma Duck's farm), madly in love with Betty Lou. Sometimes he and Donald were enemies, but through their rivalry was born a deep friendship. *'Millicent' He loves money and his idol is Scrooge 'Scrooge, with its rationality can sometimes contain the exuberance of Donald Duck. *'Gladstone Gander' Cousin's Donald sometimes visited him and participate in the group. Spin-off On February 5, 2019, it was announced that the book unrelated to this character called Young Donald Duck will be released in November 2019 by Francesco Artibani and IDW Publishing. This has a lot of changes throughout the story. Paperino Paperotto got a major redesign in this upcoming book and had been taken away from his childhood friends in Quacktown. This story is part of Donald's 85th anniversary and also the upcoming 21st anniversary of Paperino Paperotto. Teenage Donald along with other Sensational Six teenagers will appear in more subsequent stories after the eight-part miniseries. https://www.instagram.com/p/ByJj8qAl_kz/?igshid=1pyjdyzuhacca The book was released on June 4, 2019 in Sweden, June 7, 2019 in Norway, June 11, 2019 in Germany, August 7, 2019 in Italy and November 27, 2019 in America. This is the start of the YDD fandom for US fans!! Gallery Wallpapers Paperino_Paperotto and friends.jpg PP8 and friends.jpg PP8 and Grandma Duck.jpg|Donald and Grandma Duck Category:Comic books Category:Donald Duck